Agni
Agni, the Hindu God of Fire, is a mage of the Hindu pantheon in Smite. Lore There are few elements as destructive or as purifying as fire. Agni, God of Fire, is the embodiment of both of these qualities, with a head for each. Though the source of his origin warrants debate - for there are many tales of his parentage ranging from two simple sticks rubbed together, to the cosmic energy that made all things at the beginning of time - Agni is a pivotal and important God with many duties to the Pantheon. He is the twin brother to Indra, God of the Heavens and Rains and chief among warriors. Conversely, Agni is chief among priests, acting as messenger between mortals and Gods. Every Hindu ritual and prayer is performed in front of a fire of some kind, so Agni carries the words and sacrifices, traveling between the Earth and the Heavens. He is welcome in every home and every hearth and much beloved by the Faithful. Through his flames, Agni provides heat and light, but also cleanses impurities. Smoke from his pyres create the air and hold the Heavens aloft. The sun, a source of fire itself, brings life-giving energy to the world, and his lightning streaks the sky during storms. For all his kindness and service, Agni has two faces. One is the face of kindness and purity, turned towards the people and Gods. His other face, grim and resolute, guides the God of Fire, to play his role in the cosmic cycle of creation and destruction, to burn and blacken all the atrocities of the world to ash. Abilities Skins AgniStandard.jpg|Standard AgniIncenerator.jpg|Incinerator AgniGolden.jpg|Golden AgniLegendary.jpg|Legendary AgniDiamond.jpg|Diamond AgniVolcanic.jpg|Volcanic AgniSwagni.jpg|Swagni AgniInfernal.jpg|Infernal Limited AgniTriumphandAgni.jpg|Triumph and Agni Exclusive AgniCurseVoice.jpg|Curse Voice Exclusive AgniGemini.jpg|Gemini Exclusive AgniEncore.jpg|Encore Exclusive Old cards AgniStandardOld.png|Standard AgniStandardOld2.png|Standard AgniIncinerator.jpg|Incinerator AgniGoldenOld.png|Golden AgniVolcanicOld.jpg|Volcanic Concepts/Models Agni_'Standard'_Model.jpg|by David Riddle Agni 'Volcanic' Concept.jpg|Volcanic by Stephen Nickel (stevesketches) Agni 'Swagni' Concept.jpg|Swagni by Stephen Nickel (stevesketches) Agni_'Swagni'_model.jpg|Swagni by Rashad Foux Agni_'Triumph_&_Agni'_model.jpg|Triumph & Agni model by Chris Kuhner Tips General *To apply Agni's passive as much as possible, getting movement speed and attack speed items are a good idea. Noxious Fumes *Useful when used against minions. It is especially strong against minions and gods when combined with his other abilities. *Take note that you can apply Noxious Fumes on Path of Flames anytime the strip of ground is burning, and it will explode and stun. Flame Wave *This ability can critically injure an enemy, and burn through minions like they are paper. However, due to the relative lack of range with this ability, it is more suitable for eliminating minions and jungle monsters. Path of Flames *Dash through a line of minions with this ability. Minions will automatically react to the agressiveness and will start to attack you. They are too ignorant to avoid the fire, and will quickly be disposed of. *This can be used as a back up plan when in a fight. Rain Fire *This is basically your basic attack multiplied by 10, and is strong in a push. *Spam fire this ability on to a slowed/stunned/rooted/crippled god, tower, phoenix, or titan. *This ability has the fastest cooldowns, with 20 seconds for each halo. Videos SMITE_-_God_Reveal_-_Agni,_God_of_Fire SMITE Know Your Enemy 17 - Agni New Agni Skin Swagni SMITE - New Skin for Agni - Gemini Patch changes * * * * External links *Agni's profile page at smitegame.com